Understand
by Cantinera
Summary: Harry tries to understand his two best friends. Hints at RonHermione tension.


Title: Understand  
  
Author: Amanda  
  
Email: nicedream@rocketmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Content: Hints at Ron/Hermione, but nothing blatant.  
  
Category: Fluff  
  
Summary: Ron and Hermione are arguing again. Harry tries to understand why.  
  
Spoiler: Very mild spoilers for Book 4, but set sometime in Book 5.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, no profits, no suing.  
  
Archive: Ask me and it is yours.  
  
Note: First HP fic. Very fluffy and very pointless. Thanks for Syn for the encouragement to actually finish this old thing.  
  
"You really should be studying for our upcoming exam, you know," Hermione said, lecturing Ron as he flipped through a book, one having nothing to do with school.  
  
"I've studied for two hours with you already. I want a break now," Ron said, "besides, I'm reading about the Chudley Cannons; they're doing really well this season."  
  
"Good for them, but it's your future on the line. You have to do well on O.W.L.s or else you will never become an Auror."  
  
"Who said I wanted to become an Auror?"  
  
"You did."  
  
Ron quieted down after Hermione pointed that out, being that she was right. She was always right, but that didn't stop Ron from being visibly annoyed by it at times, especially when it came to his studying habits.   
  
Harry understood why Ron was annoyed, though. Hermione put pressure on Ron, even more than she ever did on Harry, which was saying something. Still, Hermione saw that Ron could do it, even if he did lack the self-assurance, so she didn't let up. And Harry remained uninvolved.  
  
"Why don't you go bother Harry about studying?"   
  
Of course, if Ron let him remain uninvolved.  
  
"Harry is studying right now, unlike you, who's going through a book on a silly Quidditch team," Hermione stated, as-a-matter-of-factly.   
  
"Harry's just scanning the book listening to us bicker. He's not really studying Potions. You know that," Ron said, ratting out his friend.  
  
Harry glared at Ron for giving away their secret. When Ron and Harry were sick of studying, they pretended to, escaping the wrath of Hermione.  
  
"He's doing something productive. Ron, you have so much potential, if only you'd work. You're very clever and you know how to do magic – you just need to study more. That's all," Hermione said.  
  
Harry continued pretending to read his book. He had too much going on to pay attention to another one of Ron and Hermione's arguments. Sometimes they really annoyed him, with their constant bickering. He just wished they would stop.  
  
"You are not studying, Hermione. You are just reading another silly letter from Vicky," Ron said.  
  
"I've already studied! Besides, the letter is not silly," Hermione said, defending herself from Ron's accusatory tone.  
  
"Anything from ol' Vicky is silly, right Harry?" Ron said, calling Harry to jump in on his side.  
  
"I am not saying anything," Harry said, not wanting to get involved. He just wished Ron would leave him out of this.  
  
"Well, if Hermione gets to read a letter, I get to as well," Ron said, pulling out a package his brother Bill sent him.  
  
"Ron, it is not time for a break! You need to study still," Hermione said .  
  
"Go back to reading all the interesting things Vicky has to say," Ron said, as he ripped open a letter.  
  
Harry watched Hermione silently fume in the corner. The tension between Ron and her could get quite uneasy at times… he just didn't know what to say or do at times like these. Neither did Ron or Hermione, though, so the bickering kept on. Sometimes Harry didn't understand his two best friends.  
  
"Harry, come here!" shouted Ron as waved some photos around, "Bill sent me some pictures of him and Fleur. She looks even better now!"  
  
"Oh, dear," mumbled Hermione under her breath.  
  
"How does she look even better?" asked Harry, taking a photo out of Ron's hand.  
  
"See," said Ron, pointing, "that's how. Lucky Bill; she's very fit."  
  
"Are looks all that matter with you boys?" asked Hermione, her tone snapping at Ron.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Ron, now on the defensive, "Just go back to reading your precious letters from Vicky."  
  
"Ron…" said Harry quietly, trying to stop an inevitable argument. Why did they always do this?  
  
"At least I have words from Vicky; you just have a picture," snapped Hermione.  
  
"It's all I need," replied Ron.  
  
"Lovely. Maybe I am wasting my time trying to get you to use your brain," said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" shouted Harry. This could get ugly.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Ron.  
  
"What do you think it means?" asked Hermione in response.  
  
"I don't know. What is your problem?"   
  
"What is yours?"  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"Oh, this is so petty. Ron, why do we do this?" asked Hermione, getting a sad look on her face.  
  
"I don't know. You start it," Ron said.  
  
"I do not! You do!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"I do not! You start it with your nagging and Vicky letters," Ron said.  
  
"You guys?" Harry chimed in, but he was ignored.  
  
"Well if you'd only study! Plus, there is nothing wrong with my Vicky… erm, Victor – I mean – letters," Hermione said, ignoring Harry.  
  
"If you say so," Ron said.  
  
Harry looked on as they both quieted down, finally. The room felt uncomfortable. Ron and Hermione both had this sad look on their face, something that usually happened after they fought, which was quite a lot, lately.   
  
"Ron, why do we always fight?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Didn't you just ask that?" Ron replied.  
  
"You are so insensitive! I am trying to make up here!" Hermione said.  
  
"Well then just say that! I don't understand you sometimes," Ron said.  
  
"And I don't understand you!" Hermione yelled, storming off. "Will you ever get it?"  
  
"Get what?" Ron asked.  
  
"You are just a thick boy! I swear Ron, don't you see?" Hermione asked, standing in the doorway  
  
"See what? You don't make any sense!"  
  
"I cannot deal with you right now. Go look at your pictures of Fleur," Hermione ordered and she walked out of the room.  
  
"Fine, I will! Go enjoy your Vicky letters," Ron shouted as he walked out, too, leaving Harry alone.  
  
Harry sat there, looking around at the empty room his friends just left him. His best friends could be so difficult. Sometimes he didn't understand them.  
  
But when he thought about it, it was better that way.  
  
The End. 


End file.
